A Warlord Revived
by DeathKing24712
Summary: A Millenia ago a young boy named Naruto was transported to another world, carrying a scroll, adopted by a King he grew into a kind Emperor and a fierce Warlord. Now dead watch his story as an Einherjar, and how it affects this book's Universe. Naruto X ? X ? X ?. Little bit OP Naruto by Human Standards (Compared to Giants and Gods) Naruto Profile on 1st Chapter.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own any of the franchises used... except the idea of the story.**

"Person Talking"

_'Person Thinking'_

**(Me Chattin.)**

**Andd here's the last one... at least until i get another idea, this story right here follows Goldilocks Naruto meaning he's jusssttt right,**

**power's just right,**

**he get's defeated,**

**he get's knocked out,**

**he dies.. In short he's an anomaly in the supernatural world.. anyways on with the story!**

_Story Start!_

Warlord Revived

_Prologue _

**(Unknown Place)**

Blood.

Blood was everywhere,

People were running around slashing each other with a variety of weapons, ranging from steel swords, axes, and metal shields.

In short everything was in chaos.

Some guy was running around with his arm cut off, screaming bloody murder, while his stump, formerly an arm bled like a fountain staining the grass red with blood. And another was running around like a literal headless chicken.

Gunshots were heard from everywhere in the battlefield, the clanging of metal reached every corner of land, and numerous explosions could be seen.

Away from all of the chaos though, was an old man in his late 30's, wearing a brown military jacket, with the inside colored orange, and an orange hoody, he wore black camo pants, black leather boots embroiderd with metal, orange colored steel knuckles, and a black cloak with the kanji for **"Warlord"** at the back.

The man was currently sitting peacefully on a green field, in the middle of a forest surrounded by soldiers, wearing orange colored samurai armor with black stripes going from bottom to top.

Each of them had a calm look on their faces as they enjoyed the peace, and quiet, the forest had to offer.

"Raaahhh!"

Which was now disturbed. . . .

A bunch of people clad in viking armor burst from the trees, with most of them brandishing fearsome battle axes suitable for either chopping limbs, or for throwing. Some carried bows, and arrows while others just carried regular swords.

Any normal person would've wet themselves if they saw this scene, but the samurai's just calmly looked on at the charging enemies, their faces morphing to mild irritation, to a serious one, each of their hands going to their hilts, carrying their swords, and they dashed headway towards the enemy,

**_Shing!*_**

As soon as the vikings reached the Samurai's range, they were immediately decapitated, their bodies falling to the ground while their necks spurted out blood, the remaining vikings were wide eyed. As they saw what happened to their comrades. . .

The result was instantaneous. They ran back into the forest screaming like little girls. .

Throughout the battle the old man had stood up to see the commotion, his features still peaceful.

He calmly walked to the samurais while the said people bowed down into the ground as he arrived.

"Forgive us lord Naruto for disturbing your meditation, the barbarians came from the sides, and avoided the outer guards, it seems like they havs passed the front lines of our defences. I will notify our generals of this development immediately."

Said one of the samurai, as he rose up while still bowing with his head.

"Hahaha." The man named Naruto made a hearty laugh belonging to an old man, while the samurai watched transfixed at the scene,

"Don't be so tense, i won't cut your heads off." He said it so casually like it was a joke which baffled the samurai even more

"I was done with my meditation anyway, in any case it's time i joined the front lines of the battlefield, gather your forces lieutenant it's time for me to meet my end once more." He said with a shining smile, as he remembered the old days of when he was once alive.

"Tell the generals i will leave the fort to them to protect, 'till we enter here again." He replied, in a cool and laid back tone, which snapped them out of their stupor, the samurais all stood up immediately after, and began cleaning their swords like any respectful swordsman would do.

"At once my lord, will an army of 300 soldiers be enough?" The same samurai replied back.

"Hmmmm. . Make it 200, we need challenges once in a while, eh?" He said thoughtfully, while sporting also a cheeky grin

"Yes my lord."

"We will leave at first light, train, prepare, join my routine, do whatever you do, just be sure your ready, i'm not planning on going back here for a while, so i may need your services in travelling the nine realms." And with that said they departed into the forest, where they're fort would be.

~~~~~~

At the fort (training ground)

A training dummy exploded, the wooden figure reduced to splinters, while Naruto was at it's side with his arms raised,

"Hmmm, it seems like Valorian wood is out, i wonder if i can persuade lord Odin to create a much harder material." He said, as he got into a stance, facing an army of dummies, made of materials ranging from Valorian wood, steel, or both, while some had spikes, heck there was even a dummy made of Asgardian gold, which was well. . . Not as strong as Valorian Wood, but still stronger than steel. .

He calmed his breathing, and closed his eyes. . . . .

Everything was so quiet you could hear a person's heartbeat. . . .

**(hmm still quiet i wond-.)**

**_Woosh!*_**

**(-er never mind -_-.)**

The air blew, as a dust cloud was left of where he once was, going at a rapid pace, he ran towards the dummies, immediately he jumped into the crowd of dummies, and obliterated the front line.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, he destroyed dummies left and right, but he had to stop, and dodge as a hail of arrows rained from above, coming from samurais above in a balcony, taking the challenge head on without fear, he continued to destroy the dummies, while also continuing to dodge the arrows, with each hail, becoming larger and larger, and soon enough as the last dummy fell, the training ground, was littered with arrows.

Not wasting any time whatsoever, he dashed to the nearest group of arrows, and began to pick them up while running. After a few minutes the training ground was free of arrows, **(Not counting the broken ones of course _.) **the ones he picked were neatly arranged into a pile right next to the entrance, where the samurais would then retrieve them.

With his excersise done, he began his next one, 500 laps of running around his 2 football field training ground.

Oh boy this is gonna take a while.

~~~~~~~

A few hours later, we see our blond protagonist huffing due to difficulty of breathing, no surprise as he was currently drenched in sweat from head to toe, with his arm supporting his upper body, by planting it on his thighs, his feet were practically shaking from the non stop running, bruised from the strain of the excercise, with a gasp he began to painfully walk to a nearby well to drink some much needed water, all the while holding his stomach trying to push past the pain.

After 5 minutes of rest, and water he walked towards the middle of the training ground, and sat down in the cool grass, before going into the meditation stance, 4 more excercises to go, this was going to be a long day.

Excercise 1

All was calm, and peaceful.

That was all, he continued to meditate in silence, just sitting there, like a statue. . . .

Not noticing the bird poop on his shirt. . .

**(Don't tell him i put it there xD.)**

Excercise 2

Everything was uhhh . . . .

Woosh!* crack*

Not so peaceful, our blonde friend, was currently shrouded in blue energy, and it was flaring wildly like blue fire, as he struggled to control it, a shean of sweat visible on his forehead, the wind was howling, the trees were shaking, the nearby lake was in chaos, the birds were shitting themselves from the pressure, **( xD.)** and the walls were beginning to crack, from the pressure. . .

This won't be pretty. . . .

**(Yeah your right on that one.)**

Excercise 3

The training ground was filled with rubble from nearby walls, as workers scrambbled to fix it as soon as possible. Meanwhile Naruto was multitasking, as he read from a scroll, while also trying to memorizing the hand 'seals' that were written in another scroll.

Hey at least the workers were having 'fun' . . .

Boom!*

Crash!*

Screams!*

**(Poor men. . AND women hehe xD.)**

Excercise 4

The walls were fixed, and the moon was visible, the training ground's well. . . ground, was littered with holes, and the dirt was charred black, Naruto was seen huffing, drenched _a__gain_, with sweat except now he was lying face up on the ground, his lips were also charred black, while his body was littered with cuts, and bruises, with the most serious damage on his arm, which was currently bleeding like a fountain, **(Eh, he has the Uzumaki healing factor.)**

in fact, he was not the only one lying on the ground though, as an army of samurai were also with him. . . it seems like they joined in his training as well. . . .

Silence followed, as they all fell asleep with the moonlight on their faces. . . .

Though somebody probably should have the moaning guy checked on.

**(They'll be ready for tommorow. . . but seriously the moaning guy xD.)**

_The Next Day _

They were ready, **(Told yah.)** a total of 200 soldiers were gathered at the entrance of the fort, most of which were samurais, while a few were archers, and regular einherji and at the lead was our blonde warlord Naruto now wearing asgardian gold samurai armor painted black, as opposed to the orage armor worn by his soldiers, with matching black armored leggings, **(Also made from Asgardian Gold, basically anything but that offers protection is made up of Asgardian Gold.)** black shoulder pads, and even a black utility-like 'belt' around his shoulder, he also had a orange jacket underneath his armor, painted black and gold boots, and finally the black cloak he had on yesterday.

Wasting no time for a clićhe speech, he immediately ran into the forest,

with everything already planned, and with everybody knowing what to do there was no need for anymore planning.

After a few minutes of running, he emerged from the forest to a large clearing, scratch that large was an understatement, the valley of grass was sooo **VAST** it could be seen stretching out throughout the landscape seemingly not ending. But ignoring the view the sounds of a battlefield could be heard already, as an army of people wearing everything you could imagine could be seen duking out with each other, some guy wearing a speedo while carrying a sword? check.

A bald man who's a body builder wearing a 'My little pony's jacket', while carrying a bazooka!?? also check.

Literally everything you could imagine.

Whatever it is they wore, they still wreaked havok on the battlefield,

Others preferring to teaming up, while the majority preferring to go solo, and free for all.

Each and everyone of them were trying to kill, slash, punch, pulverize, shoot, and crush each others faces with a variety of weapons, ranging from old swords, and shields from the medieval age, to guns with bayonets, and rocket launchers from the modern age. **(which** **is still ****now** **btw.)**

Waiting for his army, Naruto planned out his strategy, targeting enemies with high threats and memorizing their locations on the battlefield. soon he heard the sounds of hooves clattering behind him, he looked back and saw 50 or so of his soldiers riding steel armored horses, the soldiers were mostly comprised of samurai, who were currently readying their bows, and arrows to fire, despite the weight though the horses still ran at top speed.

Without wasting any more time, he quickly drew his sword from it's sheat holding it up with one hand, the blade was different from what he normally used, this time he did not bring the standard Katana, but instead a unique one he had used on the time of his death, his army killing sword the

**_Ha No Sono Shinigami_**

Literally meaning

**_"Blade of the Reaper"_**

forged by his greatest blacksmiths with the strongest metal at the time, which was then reforged with asgardian steel,** (Which is another metal stronger than the gold version.)** which was several times more durable, and powerful than the said metal.

It originally had a slight golden-ish color for a blade, but he painted it black, with red runes.

The blade made a clean **_Shing!*_** sound as it was removed from it's sheath, Naruto then pointed his sword towards the battlefield, where chaos was still occuring, the people not noticing him or his army.

And he roared. . .

**"CHARGEEE!!!"**

His men roared with him in a frenzy, as the first wave of his horsemen let their arrows fly towards the enemies, and then unsheathing their Katanas as they crashed into the enemy, killing many people, some with their heads cut from the neck down, with the stumps bleeding with blood, some with arrows potruding from their throats, or from their backs like porcupines, while others where slashed across their chests deep enough that they could not be saved.

The einherjar could only stare in shock at the new wave of enemies appearing seemingly out of knowhere, but that shock quickly turned to glee, they're faces changing from shocked stupid, to bloodthirsty as they were broken out of their stupor, soon they began to retaliate teaming up with each other to try and overpower the new enemy.

Meanwhile Naruto was busy hacking, slashing, and stabbing things to bits with his sword, turning the battlefield into a literal blood bath, after a while of killing multiple einherjar he quickly grew bored, as he then decided to observe the battlefield, occasionally cutting of a head or two. **(Beastmode B) .)**The rest of the horsemen had just joined in on the mayhem, while the rest of his army had just emerged out of the trees with a great roar, which scared some newbies on the battlefield, especially since all of them looked hungry for blood,

his observation was interupted though, as he heard a scream of rage that was then followed by a shockwave from a nearby forest ontop of a hill.

Just as he was about to go to investigate, he was interupted yet again, by several roars to which he identified was made by a group of brave, or stupid einherjar coming towards him with their swords at the ready.

In retaliation, he just looked at them with a bored expression, as he blocked a sword strike rather easily from one of the einherjar,

Weak.

"Tch" he knew children that could swing much harder, the person he was crossing swords with looked to be a teen, perhaps a newbie, which would explain his earlier performance, he was broken out of his musing, as he had to jump back a few meters, to avoid several more swords aiming at multiple parts of his body, he retaliated by running towards the enemy, closing the distance in mere seconds his blade once again crossed paths with another,

**_Cling!*_**

Ok, maybe they were a little bit skilled. .

He batted away the sword with his free arm, to block another sword coming from his right aiming for his chest, thinking quickly he rolled forwards past his enemies then quickly turned around while slashing his sword in an arc towards their unprotected sides.

**_Shing!*_**

Blood poured out of the wounds, as the two einherjar dropped their swords, covering their sides in an attempt to stop the bleeding, seeing their allies predicament, the rest of the einherjar grew enraged, they all charged at him. . .

And so did he. . .

Like a born idiot he charged towards them. This time though he was the first to attack, slashing his sword upwards diagonally, towards his incoming enemies, one person made to block it, but his sword could'nt handle the force of the slash, and broke in two with nothing protecting the man any longer he was slashed across the face, the blade cutting right between the eyes, into his brain, and out his head, that's 1. **(First blood!)**

He dodged a strike at his feet jumping up, then kicking the person right in the gut, pushing the guy back, then he blocked another sword coming from his back, bringing his free hand back, he punched the dude square on the face sending him flying through the dirt leaving a trail of blood behind him, that was No.2 **(Double Kill! xD.)**

He then sweeped another of his feet, before stabbing him at the chest where his heart lay, no.3 **(Triple kill!)**

Ducking from another strike he kicked the carcass of the dude, towards the attacker while also blocking another sword, having no time to dodge it,

He quickly overpowered his opponent, then he sent numerous slashes to the guy's stomach, opening many small, but deep wounds

That was 4 **(Q- err i'll stop now.)**

Growing bored of the little exchange, he blitzed towards the remaining enemies, appearing only as a yellow and black flash to the naked eye.

**_Shing!*_**

A clean cutting sound could be heared from the air, showing Naruto standing a few ways away from where he once was, his sword arm already making a move to sheath his Katana, with the enemies behind him their eyes wide in shock.

**_Clink*_**

The remaining einherjar fell down, some with their heads seperated from their heads, while others were either cut in two, or just stabbed through the back.

"Hmmph! "warriors" these days weaklings." He said with distaste before continuing towards the battlefield once again.

Forgeting his interest to investigate the earlier scream

~~~~~~~

The "battle" of the dead warriors continued on for a number of days, with Naruto and his remaining army making sure to slaughter as many as they could, resting only for brief moments of time when new einherjar entered the battlefield, then beggining their onslaught once again.

The routine continuing on until only their Emperor was left standing. Facing a literal sea of enemy einherjar, all of them forming a temporary alliance, he had a thin shean of sweat dripping down his face, he had fought them all off for a while now, going about a few hours at most, with no soldiers left in his army to aid him, he had immediately grew serious, he was done holding back, he had slaughtered einherjar left and right, up into this point in time where he was surrounded his back facing a side of a cliff, a couple of his bones were already broken from lucky shots from numerous einherjar, while his muscles were aching from the sheer strain he had put on them, he had used up everything in his arsenal, from magic, to martial arts, well he still did have 'that' he really was'nt sure about that, those past experiences had been bad, And he was'nt actually training to control it in the first place.

"Well i guess it's time for me to rest once again." Naruto said to himself with a smile, which unnerved the einherjar, and then he charged, bringing both his hands up he made two large fireballs and threw them at the enemy, which burned most of them alive, using the distraction, he removed his sword from it's sheath, and again began slashing things to bits, with a diagonal slash he cut off an ear, which elicted a scream from the victim, which he then silenced by cutting him in half through the waistline, next he battled multiple einherjar who were working togethere to try and defend from his attacks, keyword being try, Naruto just simply overpowered them with his immense strength and slaughtered them all, his blade was now bathed in blood, and so were his clothes making him appear more menacing, unfortunately though he was still mortal, his body was already feeling fatigued, but still he continued on, once in a while the enemy would get lucky shots, cutting of one of his ears, or fingers, the enemy was now gaining confidence as they saw his tired state, their attacks getting more fiercer.

Until finally Naruto was stabbed in the back, but even in the face of 'death' he smiled and he willed his sword to merge with his arm, his eyes finally closing as he died with satisfaction.

_(To be continued)_

**DK: Yo! hope you guys like this one.. one of my longer works.. i usually don't have much time even on summer break. But i managed to put this abomination together and edited it multiple times ti'll i was satisfied on how it came to be so uhh yeah expect one more prologue ti'll i update new chapters.**

**Naruto: I though we were gonna have a talk scene but i guess not**

**(sigh) old habits.**

**RR**

**Preview for Next Chapter Coming!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
